Sentinel Short Skits - News Reports
This Sentinel Short Skits is dedicated to the news reports in Project D. Characters * Main ** Kim Stahl ** Flip de Frank * Support ** Cameraman ** Director of something * Background ** The folks told by the news channel Pre-News (Total Lies) Cameraman: All cameras set! We're good to go. Director: Great. Now all to stations! I repeat, all to stations! Everyone rushes to their stuff Director: Alright, it will start in 3, 2, 1, ACTION! News Opening Kim Stahl: Good afternoon everyone. Garaon News, and I'm your host Kim Stahl Flip de Frank: And I'm your host Flip de Frank Both: And let's get straight into the news! News 1 Kim Stahl: For the first news of this bright afternoon, the EDL has found ruins of a mysterious castle. The EDL has confirmed that the castle is not from this universe. Flip de Frank: Yes, it will be interesting if the EDL can identify the materials of the castle and possibly use it for defensive purposes. The EDL has neither confirmed nor denied if the ruins can be rebuilt. Kim Stahl: It will be interesting to see what will the EDL do to this castle, especially after the failed moon colonization project. Flip de Frank: Yeah the colony was destroyed by a monster, so the chances of a new colonization project is highly unlikely since the population in the world is currently stable. News 2 Flip de Frank: In a different news, the Japanese boyband known worldwide as 'Ultimate Force Zero' will be performing live on Tuesday next week in New York City. Kim Stahl: The lead vocal of the group, Run, has said that it will also be a charity concert with half of the money generated by the concert will be used to send supplies to the unhappy few. Flip de Frank: A short story of the group: Ultimate Force Zero was created in 2010 and has released 2 albums and both of them are a hit in the US. The first album is called 'Revenge' and the second one is called 'Saga'. Kim Stahl: I think they made the right decision to pick New York City because the majority of the teenagers there loves anime and everything Japanese in general. Flip de Frank: Let's just hope that they don't go berserk after that. News 3 Kim Stahl: Speaking of Japan, the controversial video game series 'Industrialists' has sold over 45 million copies and millions more from crack and torrent sites all over the world. Flip de Frank: The producer of the series, Silverstone Stallion, has said that their achievement is a milestone in the series as a new DLC for their second game is coming soon at the end of September. Flip de Frank: The series is known for its large maps, with the second game takes place in Canada, a 1:1 sized Canada, which means that the map is real world sized. The first game takes place in New York, not the city, the entire state. Kim Stahl: The first game was released in November 24 2013 and became a critical hit, outselling it's rival, Pokemon X and Y, by 2 million copies in it's first day. The second game, Industrialists 2, sold over 500 million copies in 3 days. The upcoming installment of the franchise, Industrialists 3, will be set on a 1:1 sized Europe and will be released next year. There's also an anime adaptation of the series but it's aired exclusively on the internet, and because it has no real plot and has very few anime cliches, it was an instant hit. News 4 Flip de Frank: It's time for news about economy! Flurr Corporations has lost over 100 million dollars over the past few weeks. Kim Stahl: It is unknown why Flurr Corporation lost so much money, but researches pointed out that Kemular Gas may have something to do with it. Flip de Frank: From the reports we got from Bemular Holdings, both Kemular Gas and Pestar Oils have slowly risen to the top spot of energy company stocks earlier this week. It seems that it's gas and oil month since the beginning of August. Kim Stahl: You're correct Flip. The majority of the people this month uses either cars fueled by hydrogen cells or oil-gas. Flurr Corporations CEO, Renny Reius, has said that despite the alarming situation, the company can still rely on their supermarkets and hotels. News 5 Kim Stahl: We have more news and this one is rather strange. It's regarding everyone's favourite TV series, Ultraman. Flip de Frank: That's right, mass protests happens in Beijing when Chiruya Productions cancelled an episode where Ultraman Volt fights Detton and Signalion. Apparently the episode was cancelled after the Telesdon suit was scrapped and the Signalion suit didn't finish in time. Kim Stahl: The high demands of the return of Detton and Signalion was created by the old fans who demanded the return of two forgotten monsters. Detton first appeared in the Return of Ultraman when fighting against Sadola while Signalion appeared in Ultraman Ace. Flip de Frank: We're not sure if the episode could be revived but according to the series writer, it can return in the next series. Let's just wait and see what will happen next year. News 6 TBA News Closing Kim Stahl: That's for today in Garaon News, we hope that you enjoy today's stories. What do you think of the ruins of the castle and what would the EDL do to it? Are you excited to see Ultimate Force Zero live in New York City? Is the Industrialists series a revolution or a series that promotes crime and law breaking? Why do you think that Flurr Corporations lost so much money in the past few weeks? Flip de Frank: You can tell your opinion in *censored*.com and we hope that you all enjoy today's news and as always... Both: See you soon! Trivia * Kim Stahl and Flip de Frank's names are obviously based on 'Keemstar' and 'Phillip de Franco'. * The castle in the first news is the ruins of Etelgar's castle. * Ultimate Force Zero is obviously based on the Ultimate Force Zero. * The Industrialists is a completely fictional and original game that this writer wrote down on his notes a few years ago. * Flurr Corporation is based on FlurrtheGamerMixel's name. The name of the CEO only made it even more obvious. * Bemular Holdings, Kemular Gas, and Pestar Oils are based on the names of the kaiju that appeared in the original Ultraman series. Category:Sentinel Short Skits Category:Sentinel 72